greek_and_roman_mythsfandomcom-20200214-history
Poseidon
Poseidon is the god of the sea,drought and chaos.He is also Crystal,Ruby and Michael’s great uncle and Zeus’elder brother. Appearance ' He has wavy, periwinkle blue hair and a tanned complexion. He wears an ultramarine himation made of silk and he is usually seen with a trident in his right hand. Casually, he wears a grey vest, a virdian tie, a pair of black shorts and a pair of black boots like Hatsune Miku's.To match, he wears a pair of headphones. On special occasions, he wears a Prussian blue hakama and wooden geta.In winter,he wears a Prussian blue cloak and cowl like blue diamond's. In gem form, he wears a prussian blue cloak and cowl. He wears a tuxedo and top hat when he dresses formally or dancing in taverns. '''Personality ' Poseidon is hot tempered ,overprotective and a bit cocky. But he is very caring to his niece Ruby.He has a big phobia about sharks as he once made them furious when he was young. In gem form,his personality is much more calmer, merciful and forgiving. He seems to have a strong liking towards pretty nereids and mermaids,even the vicious Cala Maria in the game Cuphead. 'History ' In 2000,Poseidon had his first niece,Crystal. In 2011,Poseidon had his second niece, Ruby. In 2017,He got a job as a jazz dancer in a pub. In 2020,Poseidon had his nephew,Michael. '''Trivia He is always falling into Ruby's tricks. His catchphrase is " Hola hola, sha too." He seems to have a crush on shouzu from onmyouji. His gem is located on his chest. His gem form is blue diamond. His magical item is a diamond violin. He is voiced by John Goodman in English,and Takehito Koyasu in Japanese. He travels everywhere in his palanquin,but he usually overspeeds and fined by the police. His alias is Kaito Mizukawa and his female form is Michiru Kaioh. Nicknames ”Bro”(Zeus) ”Spinach”(Ruby) Themes Original theme:Waterfall from Undertale Battle theme:New world symphony 4th movement by Antonin Dvorak Room theme:Aquarium from the carnival of animals by Camille Saint Saens Dancing theme:High seas Hi-jinx Abilities Hydrokinesis Like Crystal,he could use water to make chains and attack enemies. Attacks Aqua cyclone ''' Poseidon uses his hydrokinesis to create a whirlpool and uses it to attack his enemies.It causes one hundred percent damage. '''Deep submerge Poseidon uses his hydrokinesis to create a great wave and hurls it at his enemies,causing one hundred percent damage. Court members Calypso Pelops Nerites Ceto Delphin Proteus 1000 Sirens Galene Scylla Larissa Charybdis Hydrus Tsubasa Mestra Pokemon Poseidon loves collecting water type Pokémon,his Pokémon include: Wailord Gyarados Kyogre Suicune Empoleon Primarina Samurott Seismitoad Swampert Corsola Kingdra Blastoise Lumineon Clawitzer Manaphy Phione Quotes " Ruby, I said, no more jokes!" "This is not a joke,Ruby!" "Oh,shut up!Let me be!" "I said, do not mention the word "shark"in front of me!" “Athena,you’re overreacting.” "Sh, breath.One,two three." "Hello, this is Poseidon from Mount Olympus.I...... (laughs)" "When you meet the people in your colony, just smile and wave, let everyone know who you are." Fusions When he and Crystal fuse, they form Oceanus. When he and Zeus fuse, they form Aether. When he fuses with Michael, they form Achelous. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Pokémon trainers